


Reckless

by AndiiErestor



Series: Drabbles Out of Control [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble request: "My character doing something dangerous for yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Erestor looked up in fear as the spider approached. His knife was too far away to reach and he'd run out of arrows a long time ago. His horse had spooked at the first sign of the giant predators and he couldn't blame her. The other members of the party were very much preoccupied with their own foes. It was just him and the spider, and there wasn't much he could do to defend himself.

It is then that the Woodland guard appeared, causing enough of a distraction to pull the beast's attention from him, but not before she could fling him into the nearest tree. He grunted as his head hit the trunk and he fell back limply. He could barely keep his eyes open enough to watch the battle before him. Legolas Thranduilion led his troops to their rescue. Spiders soon found themselves outnumbered and outmatched, though the elves' victory very nearly came at a price.

A fair face framed with golden silk appeared before Erestor, "Councillor! Erestor, can you hear me?"

Erestor attempted to nod, but winced at the terrible pain in his skull, "I- I am…"

"Aiya, let's get you back to my father's halls. We must find you a healer."


End file.
